


Hello Sailor

by vix_spes



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne can't help but wish that Louisa Musgrove would get the hint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Sailor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pers/gifts).



Hearing yet another flirtatious giggle from the direction of the cast, Anne Elliot resisted the urge to throw something and instead glared at her score, marking in the next cue more violently than intended. All of a sudden, a bag of chocolates appeared in her vision and Anne helped herself, smiling gratefully at Harry Harville, her principal violinist.

"I give it five minutes before Fred's down here claiming that he isn't completely sure of his entries. He dislikes her just as much as you do."

"I don't dislike her," Anne protested. "I just..."

"Wish that the little cow would keep her hands off your man?"

"Sophy!" Anne did her best to sound admonishing but it wasn't easy when she was trying not to giggle.

"What?” Sophy Croft was completely unrepentant as she plonked herself down in a corner of the pit with a pile of costumes that needed to be altered. “The little madam has done one summer school and she thinks she's all that. There's no excuse for her behaviour. She knows perfectly well that you and Freddie have been dating forever."

"Aaaaand right on time... hello sailor!" Harville shot a knowing look at Anne as Frederick swung down into the pit, sailors hat perched at a jaunty angle on his head, grinning as she stuck her tongue out at him and leaning casually against the wall of the pit.

“What on earth are you talking about Harville?” Frederick shot a confused look at his best friend before he turned his attention elsewhere. "Anne, my darling Anne, any chance you can go over my cues again?"

"You know your cues perfectly well, Fred. In fact, you could do them blindfolded standing on your head and you know it." Anne continued to mark up her score as she spoke, a small smile curving her lips as familiar arms crept around her waist.

“Oh come on, Annie. Be my knight in shining armour and protect me.”

“Do you really need protecting from a big scary teenage girl, Freddie?” Anne couldn't resist turning her head and teasing her boyfriend, squirming as he tickled her in revenge.

“Normal teenage girls? No. Louisa Musgrove? Yes. She can't take a hint. I mean, how long have we been part of the company? And how long have we been dating?”

“Far too long,” Anne responded with a straight face only to wriggle and squirm as Frederick attacked her sides with dancing fingers. “Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.”

“And so you should be.”

Frederick fell silent at that point, allowing Anne to continue marking up her score although he did keep his arms wrapped around her waist. Despite this rather unusual behaviour from him, Anne didn't complain and simply got on with what she had to do, half-listening to the conversations around her as the members of the band started to arrive and set up for their first band-call. At some point, Frederick had sat down on her tall stool, keeping his arms around Anne's waist and Anne exchanged an amused glance with Sophy as he rubbed his face against her back. And then, to everyone's annoyance, the peace was shattered as Louisa Musgrove's face appeared over the edge of the stage.

“Frederick! We're all going to the pub. You're coming too, aren't you?”

“Actually Louisa, I think I'll give it a miss this time. I'm just going to stay here with Anne.”

Louisa actually pouted. “But that's so boring. Anne's just going to be conducting the band anyway. Wouldn't you much rather come to the pub and have some fun with me?”

The latter was said as seductively as Louisa could manage and Anne couldn't help but tense, knowing that Frederick would feel it given how close he was standing to her. Anne just couldn't believe the gall of Louisa or why she was doing this; Anne had babysat the Musgrove's children all through her teenage years and had liked to think that she had a good relationship with them. Clearly, Louisa didn't feel the same way. She heard Frederick draw in a breath behind her and winced, having the feeling that whatever he was about to say wasn't going to be nice; Frederick was thoroughly sick of Louisa's attempts at flirtation. Indeed, he had been complaining about it after every single rehearsal that he had had.

“I'm sorry Louisa, I've enlisted Frederick's help; big sister privilege, I'm sure you understand. I'm afraid that you'll simply have to do without him.”

There were plenty of ripples of stifled laughter around the pit at Frederick's exaggerated sigh of relief as Louisa flounced off the stage, her attempts foiled once more.

~*~

By the time the last show arrived, Anne was in two minds as to how she was feeling about it. On the one hand, she would be glad of the reprieve and getting her life back, albeit temporarily, whilst on the other, she wasn't ready for it to be over yet. The band had been brilliant from the outset but they really seemed to have hit their stride in the last few shows. Still, she was looking forward to a few nights in, just herself and Frederick.

Despite his continued dismissals, Louisa hadn't given up on her pursuit of Frederick and, after her shameless behaviour on opening night, the band had taken to doing whatever they could to make sure it didn't happen again. They had been hugely successful and both Anne and Frederick had shown their appreciation; Anne by providing a plethora of sugary treats at each show and Frederick by providing a can of gin and tonic for every member of the band at each show. Now, fortified by dinner at the pub round the corner and several pints each, the band were ready for the final show.

It seemed as though the final show lasted mere minutes. To Anne, it felt as though one second she was bringing down her baton for the first beat of the overture and then the next she had brought the band off at the end of the Act 2 Finale. Smiling widely and applauding all of her musicians, Anne made her way out of the pit towards the stage, squeezing Harry on the shoulder as she passed him. By the time that she made it up into the wings, the band had started up again – with numerous audacious additions to the music that made Anne laugh – and they were practically at the end of the curtain calls. Anne watched Louisa dart into the opposing wings and bring out George Croft, the director, and then Frederick was standing in front of her rigged out in the costume of Dick the sailor, taking her hand and leading her out to take her bow.

What Anne wasn't expecting, once she had taken her bow, was for Frederick to quiet the whole audience and for the cast to take a couple of steps back. Looking around in confusion, she saw Louisa looking distinctly unhappy but she wasn't at all prepared to turn back and see Frederick down on one knee, a box with a diamond ring proffered in front of him.

“Anne Elliot, we've known each other for ten years. We met here at Kellynch Light Opera Company doing this very operetta when you were hiding behind your viola and I was a totally inept stage hand. I met you for the first time in this theatre, I realised that I was in love with you in this theatre so it only seems right that I ask this question in this theatre. So, Miss Anne Elliot, will you marry me?”

Anne's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe how surreal this was; they were on-stage in front of a full audience not to mention cast and crew, Anne in her concert blacks and Frederick in his sailor suit. All of a sudden, she realised that she hadn't answered and started nodding her head frantically. “Yes, yes, I'll marry you!”

Before she knew it, she was being lifted off her feet and swung around in a circle to massive applause before the breath was being kissed out of her. When Frederick finally put her down to place the ring on her finger, a jubilant Anne couldn't help but steal the sailors hat off Frederick's head and place it on her own. She felt that she must have been grinning like an idiot but she didn't care because Frederick's grin was as wide as her own and _they were engaged._

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/194307.html)


End file.
